No me Olvides
by milly loca
Summary: Ella conocía una bella leyenda que le relata a su hijo, pero el niño no sabe que en realidad es la historia de como su padre termino muriendo por unas flores que su madre quería. (Para el Foro, "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tu")


_**Este Fic participa del reto trimestral Abril-Julio: "Mitos y Leyendas"**_

 _ **Nota importante: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen todo a sus creadores, tampoco la leyenda es mía.**_

 _ **No me Olvides.**_

En una casa tranquilamente estaba una mujer que leía tranquilamente un libro cuando en ese momento entra corriendo un niño que fue a abrazarla, ella dejo el libro mientras le sonreía un poco a ese niño.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Demyan?-Le pregunto calmada la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia del niño.

-Nada, solo que me encontré una flor muy bonita-Dijo el niño sonriendo un poco.

-¿Me la muestras?-Le pidió sonriendo un poco más.

El niño sin mucho más que decir le mostro la pequeña flor azul de cinco pétalos y en el centro era tenía la forma de un pentagrama, la ucraniana la miro y luego sonrió un poco tomando la pequeña flor para verla mejor.

-Sabes me recuerda a las flores que me regalo tu padre antes de que nacieras-Dijo sonriendo un poco para el niño.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me las regalo cuando estábamos comprometidos-Dijo sonriendo con cierta nostalgia-Y sabes algo, esta flor tan modesta como la vez, tiene una muy hermosa leyenda.

-¿En serio?-Le pregunto a su madre-¿Me la cuentas por favor?

Yekaternia solo sonrió un poco y solo asintió, el niño se sentó a los pies del sillón donde ella estaba sentada leyendo con anterioridad, y sin más la ucraniana empezó con el relato.

 _Se dice que cuando esta tierra era joven existió un valiente caballero el cual estaba comprometido con una hermosa doncella a la cual amaba y era igualmente correspondido, este caballero era el más valiente de todos los demás y siempre regresaba airoso de las batallas a las que era enviado._

 _Cierto día regreso de una de sus muchas cruzadas y su dama le fue a recibir más que contenta de que él hubiera llegado con bien de su viaje, ese día los dos fueran a pasear a caballo cerca de un rio él estaba enfundado en su armadura pero es no les molestaba en lo más mínimo. Llevaban paseando un buen rato cuando en ese momento la dama vio unas lindas flores azules que se mecían en el agua, ella le pidió a su amado que las recogiera a lo que el acepto._

 _Pero al intentar tomarlas resbalo y cayó al agua, pero como su armadura le impedía el poder nadar y salir se empezó a hundir, pero como última hazaña logro lanzar las flores a su prometida mientras él decía una frase que daría nombre a estas flores: "No me Olvides"._

El niño que había escuchado la historia atentamente miro con asombro la pequeña flor y luego miro a su madre que tenía una cara con cierta nostalgia y a punto de llorar según percibía el niño, se acercó a ella.

-Mami ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto el pequeño.

-Nada es solo que esa leyenda siempre me hace llorar-Dijo mientras sonreía un poco para calmarlo.

El niño solo la abrazo y ella simplemente le correspondió, después de eso los dos se fueron a preparar la comida mientras Demyan le ayudaba a su madre a preparar todo. Cuando terminaron los dos se pusieron a comer pero el niño noto que su madre miraba a la silla vacía que estaba frente a ella y suspiraba de cada en cuanto.

Finalmente los dos se fueron a dormir mientras que Yekaterina le arropaba el niño puso la flor que encontró en un jarrón que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, su madre apago la vela que iluminaba la alcoba de su hijo y se retiró dejándolo dormir.

Camino y llego a su cuarto donde se dejó caer en la cama derramando unas cuantas lagrimas con mayor libertad nunca olvidaría ese día y como por su culpa su prometido, Vladimir Lupei, perdió su vida por esas flores que ella tanto quería, ahogándose para que ella pudiera tener esas flores a las cuales su amado dio nombre al pronunciar esa misma frase mientras se hundía sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo: "No me Olvides".


End file.
